It's You
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: When Matt asks Elena if she wants him to turn around or keep driving she gives him a different answer! Set during the finale 3x22 *one-shot*


_**Summary – When Matt asks Elena if she wants him to turn around or keep driving she gives him a different answer! Set during the finale 3x22 *one-shot***_

_**Hi everyone! So I have been neglecting DELENA fanfiction lately and I wanted to maybe continue my story She Left You so I thought I would write a one-shot to kind of get back into writing for the two characters. I hope you enjoy…**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can keep driving to Damon or I can turn around and go back to Stefan." Matt said trying to hold back tears from the fact two of his friends could be dying right now. "It's your choice."

Elena turned her head from Matt so she was now staring blankly out the front window. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to choose right this second, she was supposed to have more time. She pulled her phone from her pocket and began to scroll through her contacts.

If it had been a couple months ago she would have immediately said turn around and called Damon to give him her last goodbyes. But…these past few months Damon had been her rock; the person that was always there for her. And she meant it when she told him she didn't know what she would do if he weren't there. She couldn't let him die all alone; she wouldn't. She loved him she couldn't deny it and she of course loved Stefan but Stefan was surrounded by people that cared about him; he was far from alone.

"Keep driving." I said quietly.

Surprisingly we made it to the warehouse fairly quickly. "I will just wait here." Matt said as Elena opened her door.

"Thank you Matt. I know Caroline and Tyler are your friends too…"

"Just go…you don't know how much more time there is."

She gave him a small nod and ran for the entrance door. As soon as she stepped inside she began yelling Damon's name. She was beginning to get scared because if he was there he definitely should have heard her by now. She finally found him sitting on a bench twirling his phone in his hand. She let out a huge sigh and ran over to him.

"Elena?" He said quietly with a look of surprise on his face.

Elena said nothing she just threw herself into his arms and squeezed him in for a tight hug.

Damon immediately wrapped his arms around her and hugged back for the first time. He let his eyes fall close as he felt her body press against his and took in the scent of her hair. A tear fell from his eye; he was happy she would be the last person he would see. "I guess you heard that Klaus is dead." He said trying to let his usual sarcasm come out. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled away from her slightly but kept his hands on her arms.

"I didn't want you to be alone." She said simply.

He starred at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant by her words, he wasn't naive enough to think that she had chosen him, but now he was sure that she loved him. He wasted no more time before crashing his lips to hers; she responded immediately. He hoped these weren't his last minutes but if they were he knew there was nothing else he would rather be doing or anyone else he would rather be with.

"I don't mean to interrupt your goodbye…"

They broke apart and Damon automatically stepped in front of Elena even before realizing it was Alaric that was speaking. "I'll be dead soon enough." Damon said. "Shouldn't you be tracking down the other originals?"

Elena flinched at Damon's words.

Alaric shrugged and smirked. "What's the point of dragging it out?" He used his vamp speed and was now standing right in front of Damon.

"Elena." Damon said not taking his eyes off of Alaric. "Leave."

"No." She said immediately. "I am not leaving you." Her voice was tough and stubborn.

"Isn't that sweet." Alaric said before throwing Damon on the other side of the large room.

Elena gasped and ran as fast as she could over to Damon. She stood between him and Alaric. "Would you just leave him alone?" She said through tears. "The Ric I knew once has to be in there somewhere. Damon is your best friend how can you do this to him?"

Alaric pushed Elena out of the way. She didn't get hurt she just slid across the floor until she hit the wall. Alaric punched Damon a few times then brought the stake up over his chest. Damon grabbed Alaric's hand and used all his strength to stop him from driving it through his heart.

Elena swallowed the huge lump that had formed in her throat as she watched Alaric try to stake Damon. She looked around the room quickly for something that could be used as a weapon. She found a Swiss Army knife lying on the floor a few feet away. She quickly grabbed it and ran over to Alaric and Damon before it was too late.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted as she held the knife to her throat.

Alaric glanced back at her and laughed. "You won't do it."

"Oh no?" She paused. "You called my bluff last time…"

"He is going to die anyway!" Alaric said half laughing.

"Elena…don't…do anything…stupid." Damon said between heavy breaths.

Alaric pushed the stake closer to Damon and Elena could tell he couldn't fight back anymore. She let out a breath and closed her eyes before swiping the blade across her neck.

Damon was then able to toss Ric off of him quite easily. He immediately ran to Elena's side and pulled her into his lap. "Elena!" He yelled. He ripped open his wrist and shoved it in front of her mouth letting the blood fall down her throat but it was too late. He knew that but he had to do something. He held her tightly against his chest as tears fell from his eyes and he rocked back and forth. Why on earth would she do this to save him?

After a while of sitting there; he wasn't really sure how long because nothing meant anything to him anymore, he looked over at Ric and he was lying across the room; dead. Two of the most important people in his life had died.

It had been a long time since Klaus was staked so Damon knew that he had lied about creating their bloodline; not that he cared; right now he would rather be dead than carrying Elena's dead body form the warehouse.

Matt ran over to Damon when he was about halfway to his car. "What happened?" Matt said holding back the tears that have already started to form.

"She killed herself so Alaric would die." Damon said barely above a whisper; not taking his eyes off Elena.

"Oh my god." Matt said. "Can't you give her your blood or something?"

Damon just shook his head. "It's too late." Come on I will drive you home. I will come back for my car later. Damon knew that Matt had lost Tyler and now Elena; he knew that Elena would want him to make sure Matt got home safely.

They piled into Matt's truck; Damon gently laid Elena's head on Matt's lap then tossed the unbreakable stake on the floor of the backseat before sitting in the driver's seat. After a few minutes of silence Matt turned and looked at Damon. "She loved you." He paused. "She told me that whenever she was around you; you consumed her. I gave her the choice of turning back to Stefan or keep driving to you and…she chose you."

Damon turned his head away from Matt and tried his best to hold back the tears that had once again formed behind his blue eyes. They were both pulled from their thoughts when they felt Elena move and suck in a large breath. She immediately sat up and looked at Damon.

"Damon?" She said softly as she tried to catch her breath.

Damon hit the brakes immediately and pulled to the side of the deserted road. "Elena?" Damon said with confusion all over his face. "How is this even…"

Before he could even get the words out Elena cut him off. "Meredith told me that she had to give me blood because I had hemorrhaging on my brain. I convinced her to not tell Jeremy and to say it was a simple concussion so he wouldn't worry.

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly looking over Damon for any injuries. "How do you feel? How long has it been since Klaus died?"

"Elena." He said shaking his head. "I am fine. Can we get to the why you would kill yourself question?"

She let out a small sigh and sat up a bit more so she was more comfortable. "Damon, I hate to diminish your fighting skills but there was no way Alaric wouldn't have killed you in there." She said with a small smile.

"How can you joke about this? A few months ago when I tried to save you by feeding you my blood you hated me and now you do pretty much the same thing just to save my life." He paused. "When there was a good chance I was going to die anyway."

"But there was also a chance you weren't going to die." She said. "And I assume that you are all safe…I mean it has already been longer then the amount of time Sage died after Finn."

Damon gave her a small nod. "And how do we even know whose blood psycho doctor used on you? If she used anybody that was linked to Klaus…"

"She used yours." Elena said. "All she had was yours; I asked." She said.

The truck was quiet for a few minutes before Damon broke the silence. "Are you alright to drive Matt?" He asked.

"Yea, why?"

"Come on. You get in the driver's seat and I will sit between you and Elena in case she gets hungry during the ride home." Damon said with his usual Damon smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They finally pulled up to Elena's house where Jeremy, Caroline, and Stefan were all sitting on the front porch steps with tears falling from their eyes. Matt, Damon and Elena got out of the car and the three that were seated on the porch slowly stood up with looks of shock on their faces when they saw Elena.

Elena was surprised that she didn't see Bonnie but didn't think too much of it. "Hey." She said softly to Damon. "I need to talk to Stefan for a few minutes." She paused. "Will you wait around so we can talk?"

"Of course." He said with a smile.

She smiled back and walked over to her friends. Jeremy pulled her in for a hug the minute he was within reach. "What happened?" He asked quietly. "I saw Alaric's ghost and…"

Elena pulled away and gave him a small smile. "It's going to be alright, Jer. Just head up to bed and get some rest it's been a long day. We will talk in the morning."

Jeremy gave her a reluctant nod of his head and walked in the house. Elena went up to Caroline and pulled her in for a hug. "I am so sorry Care." She said as she rubbed her back.

"Come on Care, I will bring you home." Matt said.

Elena looked around and noticed that Damon had already made himself scarce, though she knew he wasn't too far. She walked over to the porch steps and sat down; Stefan joined her a few seconds later.

"I'm in transition." She said softly.

Stefan was quiet for a few minutes. "I figured." He paused. "How did you manage to get vampire blood in your system?"

"My injuries earlier were worse than Meredith told Jeremy…she gave me some of the stash she took from Damon." Elena saw how Stefan dropped his head when he found out it was Damon's blood that turned her. "Look Stefan…"

"Elena." He said as he stood up. "I really don't need to hear anymore." He paused. "I know that you had a choice when you found out Klaus was dead. You could have come back here but instead you chose to be with him." He paused. "And that is fine." He said as he turned to look at me. "But you have to stop denying that you love him. It isn't fair to him."

Stefan was gone before Elena could respond. She let out a loud sigh and stretched her legs out in front of her. She decided to wait right there for Damon; she didn't want to go inside ad be alone with Jeremy, she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself yet.

About ten minutes passed before Damon finally made his appearance. He took a seat beside me on the porch and held out a blood bag. "I brought you a present." He paused. "If you want it." He wasn't positive she wanted to make the transition and after what Stefan did to him during their transition he knew he would never push her.

Elena turned her head and gave him a small smile. "I do." She said quietly. She gently took the bag from Damon's hand and brought the straw to her lips.

"Go slow." Damon said as he watched her.

She sipped the blood bag slowly, even though she would have liked to toss the whole thing down his throat at once, she needed to learn control if she wanted to go on living a somewhat normal life.

After Elena finished her blood bag she placed it on the porch next to her. They were both quiet for a while as they stared off into space.

"I'm scared." She said softly as tears began to build behind her brown eyes.

Damon turned to look at her; a confused expression spread across his face. "Of what?"

She let out a small fake laugh. "Of turning into some crazy killer." She paused. "I am scared that I will never get control or if I do that it will only be temporary like Stefan."

Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his body. He rubbed his hand down her arm and tried his best to comfort her; even though that wasn't something he was great at. "I will help you." He said. "And I am sure Caroline will help you." He paused. "You are not alone in this."

A few tears fell from her eyes and she whipped them away with the back of her hand. "I love you." She said. Damon stopped rubbing her arm and froze; he didn't believe he heard her correctly. He finally looked down at her and she tilted her head so she could see him. "I love you." She said again. "And I am sorry I have never said that before."

Elena sat up straighter and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was filled with passion but also gentle and soft at the same time. They broke the kiss but didn't move very far from each other.

"I love you too." Damon whispered against her lips. He was so relieved that she was here and okay; after losing Ric he honestly didn't know what he would do if he lost her too. He still couldn't quite believe that she loved him…someone had actually chosen him; and he had no intention on screwing it up. But above all he was happy she was alright

_**Okay I really hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and let me know what you thought! I honestly love reading reviews and they inspire me to write more! ;)**_


End file.
